Friends And Enemies
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Love and hate, two sides of the same coin. One can become another with a flick of a finger. Can you imagine what it’s like to love with the same raw passion that you hate? [MimiHilary] [Yuri]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Love and hate, two sides of the same coin. One can become another with a flick of a finger. Can you imagine what it's like to love with the same raw passion that you hate? Sometimes your worst enemy can become you best friend. (Mimi/Hilary) (Yuri) Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed as are random acts of worship.

* * *

**Muse:** More Ming-Ming?

Lamb: And more Yuri too.

_Dedi:_ Stick to what you love, right Lamb?

Lamb: Hell yeah!

**Muse:** I disown the pair of you.

Lamb: And …?

_Dedi:_ I think that's it. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade**, cus she has a nasty, horrible, evil exam tomorrow and this is our way of wishing her luck. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_My lifestyle's wild, I was living like a wild child,  
Trapped on a short leash paroled the police files,  
So yo what's happening now?  
I see the sun breaking in through dark clouds,  
And a vision of you, standing out in a crowd,_

* * *

**Friends And Enemies**

How? That was the question. How?

Ming-Ming sighed contentedly as the girl lying beside her tried to snuggle even closer. The aqua-blue haired female wrapped her left arm around the waist of her sleeping lover and pulled her tightly to her. The girl responded by burrowing still further in to Ming-Ming's chest without waking. It was amazing, wonderful and slightly terrifying to Ming-Ming just how contented she felt with this slim girl sleeping in her arms.

She had known she had wanted … No, not wanted, but needed this girl the moment she'd first set eyes on her. It had been at the opening of the BEGA stadium she'd been on the stage doing her whole 'little poster girl' routine and then had caught site of her standing in the crowed. Fierce beauty, that was the term that had sprung into Ming-Ming's mind. The girl had radiated an aura of rage and intensity that had hit Ming-Ming like a slap in the face and in that moment had vowed that no matter how hard it was or how long it took she would have that girl for her own. But she could never have dreamed it would be so soon. Three days after the down fall of BEGA and the end of the Justice 5 tournament and she was lying in the same bed as her fantasy.

The slender girl in her arms and turned her head so that her face was in the crook of Ming-Ming's neck and murmured in her sleep. 'Minmin?' It was a soft, mumbled, child like questioning and it brought a satisfied smile to Ming-Ming's as she reassuringly ran a hand through the sleeping girl's hair. It felt like liquid silk through her fingers. It had taken much less time than Ming-Ming could have ever imagined. She had thought that the hardest thing was going to be getting this strong willed girl on her own, but surprisingly it had been she who had approached Ming-Ming.

**Flash back (earlier that day)**

The tournament might be over and BEGA might be finished but she still had to train, she always had to train. The air is hot and as dusk begins to fall the first stars are starting to shine, the aqua haired girl is just finishing her last warm down lap on the circuit when a movement catches her eye.

Ming-Ming jogs over and comes to a holt in front of the brunet. Eight feet of humid night separate them, she observes that Hilary is warring the same outfit that she had on earlier, same short white skirt, same pale blue T-shirt, cut short to reveal her wash board stomach of smooth pale skin. Her chestnut hair is tousled and her ruby eyes are slightly glazed. A fantasy made flesh.

"Did you want something?" Ming-Ming asked, her voice light and mocking. She stands in front of the younger girl hands on hips, a posture designed to intimidate but also to show her body to it best advantage. Clad in black running pants and black sports bra with a waterfall of aqua-blue tresses falling down her back, she demands attention.

"Yeah, I… I…" Hilary's voice trails off under the weight of the other girls stare. She licks her suddenly dry lips, and tries not to notice the way that Ming-Ming's hair is clinging to the perspiration that peppers her golden skin. The old female shifts her weight from hip to hip, and flicks up one perfectly plucked aqua brow. Hilary fights the blush that is tingeing her skin a delicate pink at the look the sultry teen is giving her.

"You what?" her voice is teasing with a slight singsong quality to it and as she speaks she steps closer to Hilary.

"Did you come to find me?" Ming-Ming is by now so close that she has to fight the urge to simply reach out and brush the short chestnut bangs out of the younger girls' stunning ruby orbs. But she controls the impulse and instead lets a slow predatory smile curve her over her full lips.

"No…Yes…So what if I did!" by the end of the sentence Hilary's cheeks were flushed and her eyes where blazing with fury. Fury at herself for not being able to say what she really meant and rage at the fact that the azure haired female was just standing there smiling at her discomfort.

"So nothing, it was just a question. Why are you getting so worked up over it?" raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow Ming-Ming chuckled softly her honey orbs dancing with humor and some darker emotion that made Hilary's insides squirm.

"I don't need this." Hilary snapped taking a step back and away from the other girl. "Not from you, not from anyone." Spinning on her heel the brunet makes to storm off, silently berating herself for coming out here in the first place, but she takes no more than three steps before a hand is placed on her shoulder.

"Then what is it you do need Hilary?" Ming-Ming's voice is a low whisper and Hilary closes her eyes as the bluenettes breath tickles the back of her neck. For what seems an eternity they stand there with the question hanging between them, but in reality it has been no more that three seconds.

Hilary opens her eyes only now the bright ruby orbs are looking at the deeply tanned hand that is still resting lightly on her left shoulder. Slowly she turns, taking care not to dislodge Ming-Ming's slender fingers until she is once more face to face with the girl she ventured out in the summer evening to find. She raises her eyes to meet honey orbs, and somehow finds herself becoming lost in their mosaic of changing colours. Topaz, molten gold and burnt amber, swirl and mix together and Hilary only wakes from her trance when she feels Ming-Ming's hand move from her shoulder to her neck.

Slowly, inexorably her hand slides over Hilary's throat, caresses the line of her jaw, then her thumb brushes the lobe of the younger girls ear as her hand comes to rest on Hilary's smooth cheek. "So what do you need Hil?"

Unable to find an answer with words, Hilary raises her head and places a feather light kiss on the older girl's lips. Before she can pull away Ming-Ming is kissing her back and her eyes are drifting shut. Slowly Ming-Ming's fingers wind through her hair, gathering all the multicolours of metal, white gold and yellow, bronze and copper. Warm colours flowing cool through her hands, cool and liquid smooth as water, faintly rustling like sand.

**End Flashback**

Ming-Ming sighed gently and pulled the sleeping girl close, for the first time in her life she felt at peace as if some part of her life had been missing but she hadn't realised until that missing piece; Hilary had walked into her waiting arms. She looked down at the sleeping brunet and marvelled once again at her exquisite beauty, a beauty that Hilary seemed totally unaware she possessed.

But still the question filled the honey eyed girl's mind; how? What had she ever done that meant she deserved the chance to be this happy? Nothing; was the only answer she could come up with. Nothing at all. So perhaps the dream would not last, perhaps Hilary would wake and say it was all a mistake. So for now she would make the most of it, and try and hold onto each and every moment they had together.

Ming-Ming lightly kissed the younger girls smooth forehead. It was true what they said; keep your friend close and you enemies closer. Even better keep them in your bed.

* * *

Lamb: Two of the hottest girls in Beyblade and I'm sorry Squish but I couldn't work out a way to get 'That Dress' into this fic.

**Muse:** You two and that bloody dress!

_Dedi:_ It was a hot dress. So **Iluvbeyblade **we hope you like it and we now you'll be amazing tomorrow, so please let us know what you all thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
